


jet lagged

by dabihatesfish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, One Shot, Post-Time Skip, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short One Shot, and like one sexual joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabihatesfish/pseuds/dabihatesfish
Summary: You couldn’t wait for Iwaizumi to arrive home after a long stint of away games. Too bad it was almost 1AM and his plane just landed. A small Iwaizumi x F!Reader drabble/one-shot I wrote to comfort myself with because it’s been a rough two weeks.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	jet lagged

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy. It’s fairly short and I wrote this literally at a whim. I couldn’t get this out of my head to work on other works. Ugh. I love Iwa so much.

It was late.

You wrapped the throw blanket around your body as your tired eyes peeked at the clock one more time. You knew it would be late before he would arrive home, but you were determined to stay awake to greet him. But, it was slowly becoming difficult to fight off your heavy eyelids. Curling into a ball as you laid down on the couch, a small yawn escaped your mouth. 

“One AM,” you mumbled, groggily before reaching out to grab your phone. A message flashed across the screen from Iwaizumi. Your lips curled up into a small smile. “He at least landed…” Rolling onto your back, you typed a response to him, begging him to come home soon. 

“I have to stay awake,” you told yourself, forcing yourself to sit up on the couch. 

Another text flashed across your screen from him. Your sleepily eyes opened just enough to read his words, lecturing you to go to bed and that it wasn’t healthy to stay up this late just for him. A small giggle bubbled from your throat before typing another response, playfully mentioning it had been a week since you had last seen him and all you wanted was to pounce on him the minute he walked through the door. 

But in your current state, you weren’t sure you were actually going to have the energy to even stand when he arrived home. But, you had missed him something terrible these past two weeks where the volleyball team had a long stint of away games. He had traveled so much with them sometimes you swore you couldn’t keep track of what time zone he was even in…

Another yawn fell from your lips as you stretched your arms up over your head. Groaning, you grabbed your phone and frowned seeing no new messages from your boyfriend. “Hajime…” you mumbled to yourself before the sound of your ringtone caused you to jump. “Hello?”

“I’m almost home…”

Your eyes lit up hearing his voice on the receiver. “Hajime,” you said, happiness echoing in your voice. 

“You’re sleepy,” he commented, chuckling lightly. 

You felt heat blooming in your cheeks at the tone of his deep, tired voice. The sound alone was something you could never get enough of each time you heard it. “You are too,” you quipped back. 

“I can’t wait to get into our bed with you,” he said softly. “I’ve missed you…”

The heat in your cheeks intensified at his words, wanting nothing more than to have his muscular arms snaked around your body. His body heat lulled you to a night of deep sleep, it was nothing more than heaven. 

“I can’t wait either.”

“Baby,” Iwaizumi said, calmly. “Go to bed. I have a key. I can let myself in. I’ll be home soon.”

A whine was his response. “Haji… I wanted to greet-”

“If you’re tired,” he interjected. “You need to sleep. We’ll have plenty of time tomorrow to spend together. You’ll get sick if you get exhausted.”

You felt yourself smiling at his words. He didn’t often voice his love for you. It had taken you a while to recognize how different your love languages were. While you opt for quality time and togetherness, his own way of expressing his love for you was always to worry and doing small things to keep you healthy. You lost count of all the times you express how hungry you were at work and Iwaizumi would show up with lunch out of the blue, begging you to eat…

“Haji,” you cooed into the receiver. “Let me at least hug you when you come through the door.”

He sighed. “If you get sick, I’m going to yell at you.” 

A giggle you couldn’t hold back escaped your lips. “Don’t worry,” you assured him. “I won’t. How much longer?”

“Soon.”

Sighing, you laid back down on the couch. “Okay…”

“Really soon.”

Your eyelids were becoming heavy. “Hurry. I don’t think I’ll stay awake much longer.” You heard him chuckle and the slam of a car door through the receiver. “Are you just getting in a taxi?”

“Yup.”

Frustrated, you knew you were going to fail at staying awake now. “Haji–”

“Go to sleep, babe,” he said. “If you’re too tired, please go to sleep. I’ll wake you up when I get in the apartment.”

“But,” you whined. 

His laughter echoed from the other side of the receiver causing you to smile. “You’re so needy,” he teased. “I’ll be there soon. Promise.”

“Mmm, okay,” you mumbled, sleepily as you pulled the throw blanket tighter around your body. “See you soon…”

Iwaizumi didn’t respond this time, not that you had noticed as you were drifting off to sleep. Your breath began to slow, despite the few small knocks at the door that went unnoticed. You mumbled out his name as the lock to your apartment clicked and the door opened, revealing your boyfriend had been lying just about how far away from home he was while you were both on the phone. 

“I knew you were sleepy,” Iwaizumi said, tossing his bag onto the floor. A faint smile ghosted his lips as he shut the door, locking up her apartment before making his way toward your sleeping form. “I’m home babe,” he whispered as he kneeled down next to your sleeping form on the couch, brushing his fingers against your cheek. 

Stirring, your eyes fluttered open before adjusting to the darkness in the apartment. “Haji…” you mumbled, lifting up from the couch and wrapping your arms around his neck. “You’re home…but you said—”

“And you’re sleepy,” he teased, tapping your nose playfully. “Come on. Let’s get to bed.”

You whined to protest but eventually gave into him as he scooped you into his arms. A content sigh fell from your lips as you buried your face against his chest, feeling safe once again in his arms. His heartbeat thumped against your ear, lulling you further to sleep as he carried you toward your shared bedroom. He gently set you down on the bed before pulling the blankets over your body. Your eyes fluttered back open, catching a glimpse of him stripping off his shirt, revealing his well-toned chest. 

“See something you like?” He asked, catching your stare over his shoulder. 

“Shut up.”

Smirking, Iwaizumi stripped off his sweatpants before changing into a fresh pair of boxer shorts. He strolled over to his side of the bed before wrapping his arms around your body. A giggle erupted from you as he pulled you into his chest. 

“I missed you so much,” he mumbled, burying his face against the back of your neck.

“Happy to be home?”

His lips ghosted against your throat. “Very.”

You shifted in bed to face him. Your hand came up to brush his dark bangs out of his face to reveal those stunning green eyes. “Hajime,” you whispered, pressing your lips against his own. “I’m happy you’re home too.”

His lips brushed against your forehead. “I love you…”

Your cheeks began to burn again. “I love you too.”

His arms tightened around your body, pulling you in closer as a happy sigh fell from his lips. “Get some sleep… it’s late,” he mumbled. “I’m jet-lagged to hell.”

“Mmm. Goodnight Haji.”

“Goodnight, babe.”


End file.
